The current invention is a further improvement to applicant's earlier inventions in this field. generally entitled "Air Ride Boat Hulls". All of these inventions require the introduction of pressurized gas into a recess in the underside of the boat hull to improve operating speeds and load carrying capabilities, allow elevation of the boat at dockside by filling the recess with pressurized gas, provide superior ride qualities, and improve stability and safety of operation.
All of the aforementioned features are provided while retaining fabrication and operation costs that are competitive with conventional hull designs. Much of the background for the current invention is discussed in applicant's earlier patents with a good summary of this background presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,445 and 4,587,918 so that will not be restated here. The instant invention offers improvements and/or refinements to the latter referenced U.S. Pats. Nos. as are discussed in the following sections.